<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Die Schläfrigkeit des Schülers Hans|学生小汉斯的瞌睡 by IvyLili</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512370">Die Schläfrigkeit des Schülers Hans|学生小汉斯的瞌睡</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili'>IvyLili</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reunion (1989)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Modern AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The student Hans talks about his school life and his best friend Konrad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 初遇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在我十六岁那年他走进了我的世界——不，划了这句。这开头太像言情小说了，而我会看起来像个毕业舞会没邀请到心仪女孩的傻瓜。</p><p>但换个角度说，这也只不过是一种对事实的陈述；那时我在文理中学读十年级，认识了新来的转校生Konrad。</p><p>Konrad向同学们做自我介绍的时候我差点笑出来。我承认自己的名字算不上新潮——说真的我羡慕死坐在我后排的Tilo了，这名字又可爱又有点外国味儿，不像我的名字Hans，听起来就像给小孩子看的画册里的乡巴佬。可是Konrad？拜托？咱们是生活在二十一世纪没错吧？</p><p>我猜Konrad多半没注意到我忍着笑的表情，因为他也没朝我的方向看，腼腆兮兮地点了点头就到老师指给他的座位上坐下了。</p><p>上课的时候我偷眼打量了一下这位新来的同学。这瘦瘦高高的金发小子长着一张清秀白净的面孔，好像有点儿像我在电视上看见过的哪个演员——当然我叫不出来那位先生的名字，这得问我那个贴了一屋子海报的、正在读大学的堂姐Nora。他身上穿的衣服也挺考究，反正肯定比我自己这一身运动服贵多了。我敢打赌，现在班里一半以上的女生都没心情好好听课了，被叫起来回答问题准会一问三不知；毕竟“漂亮又神秘的转校生”简直就是她们爱看的那类消遣小说的标准开头，而接下来他就该脑袋一热爱上自认为毫不起眼的女主角了，是不是？</p><p>放学后我在公交车站碰到了Konrad。他笑眯眯地冲我打了招呼，而鉴于我不想被当成和第一天见面的新同学置气的混蛋，也回应了他的问候。</p><p>然后我们上了同一辆汽车，在摇摇晃晃的车厢里拉着扶手闲聊了起来。</p><p>“……那么，你是哪儿人呢？”我问。</p><p>Konrad似乎有一点儿没反应过来。“什么？——我就是这儿的人呀。”</p><p>“可是你的口音不像——”</p><p>“啊，”他有些局促地笑了笑，“我确实是——我是说，我是生在这儿的，小学也是在这儿读的，但是后来我爸被公司调走了，就把我妈和我一起带过去待了几年，今年他才刚调回来。”</p><p>“是这样，”我说，“那……也许我该说‘欢迎回来’？”</p><p>“谢谢，”他抬头看了一眼报站屏，“喔，我得下车了。明天见？”</p><p>“明天见。”</p><p>看见Konrad拐进站牌旁边的岔路的时候我下巴都快惊掉了。这个车站附近就那么一个住宅区，房价是我家的至少两倍——我是说，我家的经济条件不算糟糕，我爸是牙医，我妈是建筑设计师，我们的公寓挺宽敞，而且不用还贷款；可即使如此，中介公司贴出来的广告上写着的那个数字还是让我爸摇着头打消了换一处更好的房子的主意。小蜜蜂玛雅在上，我这个新同学家里有钱到什么地步了啊？</p><p>不，别误会，我并不是嫉妒或者讨厌Konrad什么的。我对自己的生活并没什么不满。而在接下来的几天里我们也时常接触，Konrad虽然稍微有点内向——我猜这和他还不熟悉学校的环境也有关系——不过总体上还是个让人愉快的哥们儿。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 乐队和外语课</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>更让我吃惊的事发生在星期五。那天上午的法语课上我没看见Konrad；按说我们这个年级的学生都该在英语之外再选一门别的外语课的，而大部分的同学都会选法语，要不就是选西班牙语。</p><p>中午在食堂吃饭的时候Konrad端着盘子坐到了我的对面。</p><p>“嗨，”我停下手里拨弄花椰菜的动作，“刚才法语课没看见你？你选西班牙语了？”</p><p>“哦不，”Konrad说，“我选的是古希腊语。”</p><p>“你——什么？！”</p><p>“古希腊语呀，怎么了？”他脸上的表情仿佛不觉得那是外语选修课里最难的一门似的。</p><p>“由衷的敬意，”我夸张地摇了摇头，“古希腊语你都敢选。”</p><p>Konrad切开盘子里的马铃薯，动作文静得简直像是在切鹅肝酱。“我爸外派的那几年是在法国，所以我上法语课学不到什么东西，而西班牙语我又不算特别喜欢……我想将来去大学里念古典学专业，那古希腊语肯定会很有用。”</p><p>“可是古希腊语据说每年都有人挂科。”</p><p>“那我尽量认真学，别挂科嘛。——你下午有社团活动吗？”</p><p>“校乐队，”我说，“我吹小号。”</p><p>“哇哦，”Konrad拿起水杯喝了一口，“乐队还招人吗？”</p><p>“你演奏的是？”</p><p>“中提琴。”</p><p>“巧了。”我咽下一勺炖菜，“我们有个中提琴手上学期刚毕业。”</p><p>校乐队的头儿M先生显然对有新人加入这件事情喜出望外。我们学校的乐队规模不算大，中提琴那边更是没几个人；自从技术最好的Sebastian师兄进了大学之后，M先生一直在头疼怎么应付州里的比赛。当Konrad告诉他自己从上小学那会儿就开始学中提琴的时候，我觉得M先生脸上那绷成十一月底的阴天的表情顿时变得松快多了——虽然这也多半改变不了我们这支乐队在州里拿不到靠前的名次这一点。据我所知我们除了两年前拿了一次第五之外，上一回进前十还是我入学之前的事儿呢。关于此事我不是没跟Konrad打过预防针；结果他表示反正也不靠这个申请大学，享受音乐就行——好吧。我脸上的表情请各位自己想象。</p><p>我曾经听Sebastian师兄转述过一个笑话：中提琴手要么就是脾气太好，要么就是偷懒成性。毕竟这个声部最大的坏处是抢风头永远抢不过小提琴，而最大的好处就是演奏水平多半没人在意。看样子不管是他自己还是Konrad都属于前者：Sebastian师兄毕业之前我听过他的两回独奏，确实相当美妙，像是倾泻在大理石阳台上的月光——他毕竟是收到了好几所音乐学院录取通知书的人嘛。而M先生给Konrad面试的时候我也在排练间门口听见了，Konrad演奏的那一段G小调柔板也温柔又雅致，让我想到流淌的清澈泉水。（嗯，如果我现在没进生物学专业的话，是不是该考虑当个诗人？）但即使如此，他们在乐队里似乎也从来没有介意过给小提琴当陪衬，果然都是脾气太好。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 万圣节与吸血鬼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十月底我们几个同学去了Wilhelma公园的万圣节游园会。对我们这些早就过了拎着篮子敲门要糖果的年纪、而又还进不了酒吧的半大孩子来说，这样的游园会就是最合适的活动了，那儿有各种各样的照相摊，还有烟火表演和手工体验之类的项目，玩儿得累了也可以在那儿买些点心热饮什么的，而且如果你穿着万圣节装扮去的话，还不用买门票。当然咯，你要是想寻求刺激，那肯定是来错了地方；毕竟考虑到来玩儿的还有好多小不点们，恐怖电影里那样的效果是怎么想都不会用在这里的。这游园会甚至不会开到半夜，晚上八点就打烊了。</p><p>我把自己的巫师袍拿出来套在了毛衣和牛仔裤的外边。这套行头还有一顶配套的尖顶帽子和一副眼镜框，于是我把帽子折了折塞进背包里——戴着尖顶帽子坐地铁也太招摇了点儿——而眼镜框干脆没带上。我又不是说非得扮成“某一个”著名的巫师，对吧。</p><p>我在公园门口和同学们会合了；大家都穿上了各种稀奇古怪的装备，比如说Tilo把自己打扮成了超人，而戏剧社的Lucas居然直接穿来了排演《强盗》的戏服——等等，这算不算犯规了啊我说？</p><p>Konrad穿的是一身看起来很十八世纪的服装：长外套、马甲和带花边的衬衫，戴着一顶装饰着羽毛的帽子，腰上还挂了一把细细的道具剑。</p><p>理论上来说这是海盗的配置，但是Konrad这副模样怎么看都……更像是被海盗打劫的对象一点。</p><p>“你扮海盗起码戴个眼罩啊？”在过早地开始卖热红酒和水果茶的摊位跟前排队的时候，我这样对Konrad说。</p><p>Konrad一脸无辜：“我又没练习过，挡着一边眼睛走路会摔跤的……”</p><p>“说实话，你要是不戴那顶帽子我真以为你扮的是莫扎特……什么的。”</p><p>Konrad笑了起来。</p><p>游园会上的照相摊之一是“吸血鬼堡主”；那位耐心的演员先生披着个超大的黑斗篷，戴一顶又长又白的假发，脸上涂了厚厚的粉，显得灰白中透出些青色来，对着镜头摆出夸张的笑脸以展示贴上去的那对漫画式尖牙。</p><p>“好假哦。”Tilo小声吐槽。</p><p>“低配版Krolock嘛，”Lucas摇头，“考虑到这儿不收我们门票钱这个造型已经很过得去了。”</p><p>我用胳膊肘捅了捅Konrad：“要我说的话你这个造型好像都……”</p><p>……哦不。</p><p>为什么我觉得捧着杯深红色水果茶的Konrad脸好像显得更白了一点？！</p><p>这个万圣节我似乎真的有点儿被吓到了。</p><p>那什么，电影里的吸血鬼是不是长得都很白净来着。</p><p>那什么，电影里的吸血鬼是不是都很有钱来着。</p><p>那什么，电影里的吸血鬼是不是……从名字到做派都和几百年前的人似的来着……</p><p>噫。</p><p>第二天学校食堂的中饭卖的是蒜油拌意粉。</p><p>Konrad端着他那一份吃得挺愉快，一边还在跟我们几个讨论刚才文学课上讲的戏剧。</p><p>“……你不能和亲爱的席勒先生讨论历史，”Tilo说道，“他写过历史书没错，可是在写剧本的时候他百分之一百二十没觉得自己还算历史学家。堂·卡洛斯根本就不是血气方刚，他是脑子有毛病哎。”</p><p>“是这样。不过席勒选择他做主角也不是不能理解。堂·卡洛斯的经历足够戏剧化，而且结局……很糟糕。”Konrad微微偏了偏头。</p><p>“结局糟糕才是重点。席勒绝对喜欢结局糟糕的历史人物。想想苏格兰女王玛丽，还有奥尔良的姑娘——哦他还给她换了个退场方式——以及那个俄国人，叫什么来着？你都不用打‘主要角色死亡’的警告标签，历史书就给你全剧透了。”Emilie用叉子卷着面条说；她是同人小说网站的常客，似乎还在写一个什么钻石小姐的罗曼史之类的连载故事。</p><p>Lucas拿纸巾按了下嘴角。“那什么，悲剧的魅力嘛，”他说，“我们戏剧社一直在说，从这些年的演出情况来看，让主角在最后一幕啪地一下倒在舞台上收到的掌声绝对比让主角在最后一幕结婚收到的掌声热烈。”</p><p>“而且就这部剧本身来说，最大的理想主义者也不是堂·卡洛斯而是波萨侯爵。卡洛斯本人没那么在意尼德兰，他最大的烦恼一直都是自己之前的婚约对象成了自己的继母。”Konrad想了想，接着说道，“考虑到波萨是席勒虚构的角色，我觉得我们也许可以说……是席勒跑进剧本里劝卡洛斯做个理想主义者的？”</p><p>那什么，电影里的吸血鬼是不是都很怕大蒜制品来着。</p><p>警报解除，警报解除。</p><p>“对了，”Lucas看向Konrad，“你没来戏剧社真的蛮可惜的。刚才课上你读的那段波萨的独白感觉明明挺好。”</p><p>Konrad有点不好意思地笑了笑。“啊谢谢……但是要我进入角色那么说的话我会怯场的。我大概没啥表演天分啦。而且我也……不是很想啪地一下倒在舞台上。”</p><p>Lucas被最后这句话给逗乐了。《堂·卡洛斯》里的波萨侯爵是真的得在第五幕里啪地一下倒在舞台上——字面意义上的——而且还得从第三场一直趴到第七场。真够累人的，不是吗。</p><p>“而且乐队的排练也是星期五下午，对吧。”Tilo插了一句，“你们今年参赛曲目是啥？”</p><p>“贝多芬的《田园》，第五乐章。”我答道。</p><p>“那你们得加油咯，”Emilie说，“贝多芬的东西可从来不容易。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 推理小说</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>圣诞假的时候堂姐Nora来我家了。</p><p>在我们一起做饼干的时候，她说自己前些天去听了一场推理小说的新书签售会，作者H女士还在发布会上朗读了其中的片段。</p><p>“——H女士是个天才，Hans，”Nora这样对我说，“她的推理小说从来不让人失望。不到最后一章你绝对猜不出来是谁干的，但是把所有线索都综合起来之后又完全能拼到一块儿。我敢说现在活跃的这些推理作家里头她算得上是数一数二的了。”</p><p>我点了点头；那本小说的名字前一阵子我也听说过，不过推理小说一直都不是我的菜，所以也并没有关注过。不过Nora倒是没有就此打住的意思，在擦干净了手上的面粉之后，她拿出手机给我看了自己和那位作家女士的合影。</p><p>那张照片是H女士给Nora的书签完名之后Nora用自拍杆拍的；照片上的H女士有略带橄榄色的皮肤和无懈可击的优雅微笑，不过不知道为什么，我觉得她的五官似乎有一点点眼熟——也许我其实见过她来着？她之前来过我们学校吗？</p><p>在想了好一阵子也没想出结果来之后我决定放弃。反正我也不会真的见到H女士再跟她确认这一点对吧。</p><p>假期结束后的一个周末我第一次去了Konrad家；那天是他的生日，所以邀请了我们几个要好的同学去开派对。我得说他家那带花园的独栋房子着实很让人羡慕——想想看，到了夏天可以在自己家院子里烧烤或者支个充气水池来游泳什么的，那该有多棒！</p><p>当然，鉴于现在还是一月份，派对也并没有在院子里开。Konrad一家给我们准备了加棉花糖的热巧克力和加肉桂的热苹果汁，还有其他各种可爱的小零食。我们也都给Konrad带了礼物。我送给他的是一本米南德的译文对照本；毕竟Konrad的古希腊语一直进展不错，而且他不是将来还打算要去大学里念古典学专业么？</p><p>Konrad的爸爸L先生在羊毛衫外头系了一条厨房用的围裙，还戴着双烘焙手套。“孩子们一定会喜欢我的独家蛋糕配方的！”他颇为骄傲地这样说道。Konrad的妈妈同我们一个个打招呼，她的皮肤略带点橄榄色，脸上有着暖洋洋的和善笑容——哦，等等。</p><p>我突然反应过来为什么那天会觉得Nora照片上的H女士看起来脸熟了。</p><p>“你好呀，Hans，”她笑眯眯地对我说，“Konrad经常提起你。乐队怎么样？”</p><p>我抓了抓头发：“挺……挺好的，谢谢。”</p><p>这会儿我的感觉真是奇怪极了——我哥们儿的家长看起来和我堂姐最喜欢的作家简直和一个人似的，但是她们两个的姓氏很明显并不一样，我又肯定不好意思去问L太太是不是还有什么笔名什么的，那样的问题就实在过于尴尬了不是吗……</p><p>但是众所周知的是，你越是想克制自己对什么事情的好奇心，就越是忍不住想去刨根问底。所以最后我还是装作轻松随意地问了一下L先生和太太的工作；L先生告诉我，他在保时捷公司上班，而他的妻子则以创作推理小说为业，不过在发表作品的时候用的是婚前的名字Elena H。</p><p>……所以Konrad的妈妈真的就是H女士？！</p><p>L先生显然是看出了我脸上吃惊的神色。“你看过Elena写的书吗？”他问我。</p><p>“很抱歉我其实……不怎么看推理小说，”我有些不好意思地回答道，“但是我从我堂姐Nora那里听说过H女士的名字……Nora是她的书迷，上个月还去了新书签售会。”</p><p>“啊，那本。”L太太——或者H女士——不知什么时候走了过来；“写它的时候我们还在法国呢。……Nora喜欢它吗？”</p><p>“我觉得她很喜欢。圣诞假的时候她跟我称赞过您作品里的悬念。”</p><p>“太好啦，”她以愉快的语气说道，“这真让我高兴。那就拜托你代我问候她了？”</p><p>我使劲儿点了点头。“当然，我会的！Nora一定会很开心的。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>